Tails of the heart 2: redemption
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Sequal to Tails of the heart! With cream changing from the inoocent bunny we all know and love and tails taking care of his baby girl who knows what going to happen. Emotions spiral out of control and secrets are leardned. R&R TO FIND OUT
1. Intro

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe I haven't written in you in a while, about two weeks actually. Sorry about that but I been busy; you know how stuff is. Well let me catch you up on a few things then. Let's see….well…Hannah and me are no longer friends and I actually can't stand her now, me and Amy are not on good terms and I hate her too, I have a new best friend and her name is roxy, and she is extra cool. Tails has a kid and guess who it's by...Cosmo! I know it's crazy. She is two and her name is taley but I can give two shyts about the little brat.. You know! Let's see….what else…Umm cosmo went all emo and tried to kill herself and her baby cuz tails was trying to leave or something. I dunno... I didn't get all the details but nor do I care. Last I heard she jumped off her balcony rail with her daughter and almost died. But she didn't. She been in coma for two weeks now and the baby is fine, just a broken arm and a few cuts. Nothing serious. I haven't heard nothing since actually but I don't give a fuck either. My gurl rox told me the first step in forgetting the past is to not giving fuck and as hard as it was for me to do that, I had to. Next, she told me to act like I don't care….took a while lemme tell you but I did it. But now…I care for no one but myself. Sorry diary but I just don't. To be honest I don't know anything anymore. I changed a lot, and they said I have a bad attitude but I say fuck' em. I got my gurl roxy and her new crew so I don't need any lame ass goody good girls. I got my gurl and that's all I need. Well I got to go to school, although I ditch half the day now. Who knew ditching could be fun? Well I gotta go to school now so I'll holla, and Amy is finna bitch if i don't go... Dumb ass hoe Write in you later if I don't forget. IF. _

_Cream, The baddest beyotch. _

**A/n: I'M BACK!!! AND BETTER THAN EVER. This is just the prolouge but I will update later on tonight. My internet is back and so am I. So if you liked my first story, you'll LOVE this. Thanks to all my fans and I love you all. **

**WARNING; SO YA'LL WON'T BITCH! SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL AND MORE DRAMA. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED DO NOT READ. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH DRINKING, DRUGS, RAPE, AND ETC….THIS IS NOT FOR YOU.**

UPDATE SOON. SEE YA!


	2. Things change

Cream carefully closed her pink fluffy diary and set it next to her matching pen on her burgundy colored oak wood nightstand while getting up from her bed and walking over to her matching dresser. Picking up a black eye liner pencil with one hand while her other was occupied with finding the second earring to her "Cream is delicious" set, cream began to apply her liner on the bottom half of her eye lid as she worked her way to the top, careful not to poke herself in the eye, only to start the same process all over again on the other eye.

Finally finding the second earring and done with her make-up, cream unclasped it and attached it to her left ear while observing herself in the mirror. She took a few steps back to see if she was satisfied with the outfit she had chose to wear for the day, which consisted of a black and red halter top, skin tight jeans with the words "I effin hate you" written on the right pants leg and some thigh high boots to finish the outfit off, and tilted her head from side to side to get a better look at herself from different angles. Normally cream would just be happy with a hoodie and some jeans but ever since she started to hang out with Roxy, she had to dress to impress. The girl did say that cream could only hang with her if she looked half as good as she did everyday.

Satisfied with her outfit and confident that Roxy would like it, Cream grabbed her purse and book bag from her closet and headed downstairs only to see Amy sitting at the head of the table with a mug of apple cider.

"See ya Ames, I'm gone."

"Not so fast cream" she sipped her cider, "We need to talk."

Cream sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Yea?"

"What's with you lately?"

"What are you talking about Amy?"

"You're different."

"Different is good."

"Not this kind."

Cream rolled her eyes and grabbed a bagel that was on one of the plates. "Tough luck."

"Cream I like the old you."

"What?"

"When you were sweet and kind."

"I am still the same." She said while biting into the dough, "I haven't changed that much"

Amy lowered her head and began to take another sip of her cider. "Yes you have cream. Is something bothering you?"

_Besides you? _

"No Amy."

"Is it about tails and Cosmo?"

"I said no."

"Cream I know you!"

"So now you're Miss Cleo?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the bunny's smart remark but decided to let it slide.

"I know something is bothering you and I wanna know…….you locked me out your life cream."

"Your point?" she said while stuffing the remainder of the bagel inside her mouth.

"My point little girl is that I want us to become friends again. I miss you!"

"I haven't left Amy."

"Believe it or not cream." She lowered her voice and began to get up from the table, "You have."

Exiting the kitchen and retreating to the living room where shadow was, Amy left cream sitting at the kitchen table all alone with her mind racing with questions. Question like if she really changed that much and has she really affected a lot of people. She knew she was a bitch a lot now-a –days but was she really all that bad? Interrupting her thoughts was a car horn from the front drive and cream knew it was no one other than her girl Roxy. Picking up her bag and purse and shooting Amy one last look, Cream left out the house and walked up the red convertible.

"Hey chica."

"What took you so long?"

"Amy was talking to me?"

"About?"

"How I changed." The bunny retorted while throwing her things in the back seat and walking to the passenger side, getting in,

The female raccoon chuckled slightly while getting out a cigarette and lighting it.

"She's such a goody goody."

"Yea" cream agreed, "Total."

"She just needs to stay out your business." She took a puff of the stick and blew it's substance into the air, "Want one?"

"No thanks."

Roxy shrugged and looked at cream. "You look cute."

"Is cute good?" Cream asked nervously, afraid of what Roxy would say.

"This kind is" she replied while taking another hit of the cigarette and putting the car in drive, "Ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

**_PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY _**

"Taley?"

_Fruit salad, Yummy Yummy _

_Fruit salad, Yummy Yummy _

"Taley?"

_Fruit salad, Yummy Yummy _

_Yummy Yummy Yummy _

_FRUIT SALAD! _

_"_TALEY!"

The little fox turned her head from the television and faced her father.

"Yea daddy?"

"It's time to go see mommy so put on your shoes."

"But the wiggles are on!" she whined, "Can we see her after the wiggles are over?"

"You saw the wiggles yesterday, you can miss an episode"

"But daddy!"

"No buts young lady." Tails said while signaling her to her room to get her shoes, "Shoes now."

Taley sighed while clicking of the television and walked to her room, stomping her feet loudly to let Tails know she was mad at him.

"And stop stomping!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Then what where you doing!?"

"MARCHING!"

Tails sighed in exhaustion as he plopped down onto one of the recliner chairs and kicked his feet up. Two weeks he had kept Taley while Cosmo was dying in the hospital and it was finally taking its toll on him. At first he thought it would be a snap to take care of a two year old but he was dead wrong. She cries at night, whines, won't leave him alone, always hungry, has hissy fits and tons of other things Tails wasn't used to doing. Even though Taley was his daughter, he just wanted to get out of that house and enjoy his life without worrying about someone else's.

Taking out his T-Mobile wing ® Tails looked to see if he had any missed calls and saw he had twelve. Four from sonic, two from shadow, one from knuckles, and the rest was from Amy. A bit bummed that cream didn't bother to call him in the past two weeks, tails started to scroll down his phonebook and search from cream's name. He was debating with himself on weather or not he should call her or not and finally decided he should wait. She was in school after all, a place where he should be right now. Putting his phone back in his pants pocket, a bottle of pills accidentally slipped out and fell onto the cushion. Tails examined the bottle and realized it was the bottle of speed pills his friend Blaze gave him a few days back. Blaze told him since he was suddenly so tired because of taking care of Taley that he should take these for an extra boost every now and then. He never took one but lately he been thinking about it but forgot about them till now.

Picking up the white bottle and reading the written words on the label, Tails was once again debating with himself but this time it was about the pills. Tails has never taken drugs before, except this one time he smoked weed freshman year with sonic and the guys, but other than that he never done any drugs. Twisting the white cap off of the bottle and pouring two tablets into his hands, Tails looked at them closely as he brought them closer to his mouth.

"Daddy!" Taley shouted as she entered the room, "I'M READY!!"

Tails jumped slightly in surprise at Taley and quickly returned the white pills into their container, afraid of what Taley would think if she saw him.

"You ready?"

"Yup!" she smiled, "Let's go see mommy!"

Tails sighed and got up from the recliner, putting the bottle back into his pocket.

"Yea…let's go."

**A/N: Well that's officially the first chapter! Thanks to my first reviewers and my fans! You two get cookies! Now I will update soon and I might be slow because I start school next week. SOPHOMORE!! YEA BUDDIE! Anyway, I don't own sonic or his affiliates. Thanks for reading and updates soon!**


	3. surprise

****"Roxy, over here!" a female voice shouted from the steps of the school.

The raccoon turned around towards the direction in which the voice came from and saw it was no other than her friend Shay, the slut of their little "clique". Shutting her car door and locking it securely, she and cream both leisurely walked over to the girl.

"Wassup chick." She gave the girl a hug, "What is you wearing?"

"My "come get me for I sell out" outfit." She paused and turned around to model her tight mini skirt that barely covered her ass and her low cut V halter top, "You like?"

"She probably thinks you look like a hoe, just like I do."

"No one asked you Melinda."

"Well maybe it had to be heard."

"You always hating bitch."

"Well you always sucking' for a quick buck hoe!"

"You know what…."

"GUYS!" Roxy shouted while getting in the middle of the two cats, "Chill, you're making cream here feel uncomfortable."

The two girls looked at Cream who was no slightly flushed and giggled.

"How old are you?"

Cream looked up from the ground and looked up at the two girls to see if they were talking to her.

"You mean me?"

"Duh!" they said in unison.

"Oh…I'm thirteen."

The two cats grinned at each other and gave a "you're so cute" look to cream. "So adorable."

"Yea, I remember when I was thirteen."

"That's when you first had you're…."

"SHUT UP!" Roxy shouted again, "Little cream here is still a virgin and knows hardly anything about sex."

Both Melinda and Shay looked at cream dumb stricken and gave curious looks to Roxy. Usually Roxy would never hang out with freshman for one and for two, certainly not virgins. She only approved of the total "IN" crowd that was mostly like her. Into smoking, drinking, partying like a drunk man in Madison square on new year's eve, and etc. She was never the one who got good grades, and it sometimes crossed the girl's minds on how she is even still allowed to be in school, to listen to her parents, follow rules, and certainly not keep the golden rule of abstinence. Roxy was a bad girl to the bone and her being with cream confused them a bit.

"You're hanging out with a virgin?"

"Got a problem with it?" she shot back while taking out another cigarette.

"No, not at all. I was just curious since you never hang out with virgins."

"Not to mention freshmen." Shay added on.

Roxy grinned a sly grin to the girls as she lit the stick and inhaled it. "So what are you saying?"

"Well….she may run your image."

"Not to mention your reputation."

"Besides" Melinda said while sneering at cream, "She is a total loser. Isn't she the girl who went out with tails?"

"And cuts herself like an Emo kid?"

Roxy looked at both the girls and flipped her hair back while blowing smoke to the side of her. Giving the stick to cream to hold, Roxy stepped up to both girls and slapped them hard across their faces, leaving a hand print on their left cheeks and a burning stinging sensation that only their hands shelter could aid. Putting their hands to their cheeks while looking at Roxy with sorrow, both girl muttered a silent sorry while cream just stood their with her mouth agape from what she had just witnessed.

"Do we understand each other?" both girls nodded, "Good."

Turning back to cream with a smile on her face, Roxy quickly took the depleting stick from the bunnies hand and took a long inhale of it.

"Did they hurt your feelings?"

Cream shook her head no.

"Good because next time they do, I'll give them more than just a slap."

Cream gulped and nodded while taking a mental note to herself to not EVER piss Roxy off.

"You alright?" the raccoon asked while extinguishing the cigarette on the marble steps.

"Yea..." cream replied, finally having the courage to speak, "I'm cool."

"Good" Roxy smiled as she draped her arm over cream's shoulder and began to walk into the building, "Well then let's get to class, don't wanna be late now do we?"

"No" Cream half heartedly smiled as she looked back to the two girls only to see them look back at her with a mixture of envy and depression, "We don't want to be late."

**_Princessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincesslady _**

****

****

**"Dr. Phil, you're needed in the office, Dr. Phil you're needed in the office." **

Tails tapped his fingers on the desk patiently as he waited for the secretary to finish her phone call and get to his needs, even though he had been standing there for the past five minutes waiting for the broad to hurry the hell up.

"Sir" she said while not even making eye contact with him, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need the room number for a girl by the name of Cosmo."

"Cosmo what sir?"

Tails thought for a minute and realized that Cosmo didn't have a last name. "Just Cosmo."

"We don't service to people's nicknames sir."

"But it's not a nickname."

"So her name is Cosmo?"

"Yes."

"Cosmo what?"

Tails sighed and rolled his eyes at the lady. "Just Cosmo."

"So it's Cosmo?"

"Yes."

The lady looked at Tails peculiarly as she began to look in the computer's database for matching results. Putting on her glasses, the lady began to read the list aloud.

"We have, Richard Cosmo, Monica Cosmo, Lina Cosmo, Derylell Cosmo, Megan Cosmo…."

"Cosmo is her first name." Tails sighed as he sank his head into his hands.

"Sir, we don't do nick names."

"It's her first name!" Tails said roughly, getting more and more frustrated.

"So it's her first name?"

"Yes!"

"Cosmo what?"

"OH MY GOD WOMAN!" Tails shouted, finally having enough of the ladies stupidity, "IT'S JUST COSMO! C-O-S-M-O NOTHING ELSE!"

The lady pushed up her glasses slightly as she typed the girl's first name into the database and returned her glance at Tails. "Room 409."

Thanking the lady half heartedly and grabbing Taley by her hand, Tails made his way towards the elevator to the fourth floor. Allowing Taley to press the "UP" button on the cool metal plate, the elevator door dinged open as he and Taley got on and headed up.

On the way up, Tails couldn't help but become nervous for he hadn't seen Cosmo awake in two weeks. Since she had been in a coma most of the time, he couldn't bear to see her in her current condition for he had a sense of guilt come over him. He felt as if he made her this way for not staying when she begged him to. He felt he made her jump of that balcony because she was stuck raising a child on her own. He felt that he was responsible for endangering his family because his heart was with another. He felt he was the one who should really be in Cosmo's place and not her.

Many emotions where running around him that he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. He felt angry that he allowed this to happen, sad that it did happen, happy that no one died, worried if Cosmo was going to be alright, and anxious to know how cream is. He felt a bit guilty for thinking about cream at a time like this; but he hadn't spoken to her either and it began o worry him. With a loud "Ding" of the elevator breaking the fox's thoughts, Tails went back into focus as he grabbed his daughter's hands and got off the elevator; only to be greeted by Cosmo's doctor.

"Mr. Miles prower!" he smiled, "Just on my way to call you."

Tails faked a smile. "I was just here to see Cosmo. My friend Amy told me she awoke yesterday."

"That's exactly what I was about o call you for. I wanted to observe her and see if she was alright to have visitors."

"Of course."

"Now that you're here, I can spare my extra trip downstairs." He chuckled as his big Santa clause belly jiggled, making both Tails and Taley look in disgust, "Lord knows I need the exercise but it's so hard."

"Yea" Tails smiled, "I agree. So how is Cosmo?"

"Oh Cosmo, right. She is perfectly fine. I just want to take a few more samples and see if she is good to go home."

Tails sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem, just keep her happy. Lord knows you got that nice six pack body working for you!"

Tails looked at the doctor with a confused look on his face as he began to have second thoughts about his doctor and zipped up his hoodie.

"Yea…….AB lounge ™ really works."

"I bought one but my fat ass can't get on it."

_I bet. _

"Well try……now about Cosmo?"

"Oh" the doctor laughed again, "Go head and see her. She's fine..."

"Thanks" Tails said while quickly grabbing Taley's hand but stopping, "Oh and one more thing I meant to ask was about her cancer."

"Cancer?"

"Yes. She told me she was dying of it and had only a few more weeks to live."

This time it was the doctor's turn to give a puzzled look as he flipped through his charts and read Cosmo's file.

"Ummm….Miles…..she is fine. Besides a broke leg and some cuts, she is healthy and active."

"So she has…….no cancer?"

"NO!" he laughed, "Never have and never will. She is a plant you know. Plants can't get cancer nor can they sexually reproduce."

Tails running wild mixed emotions all suddenly turned to hate and anger as he full faced the doctor.

"So you're saying what?"

"Well" he cleared his throat nervously in knowing he said something wrong, "If that truly is your daughter then she must be by another fox. She doesn't look like Cosmo in one attribute but has every feature of a fox. "

"So in addition to Cosmo lying about having cancer….."

"She also lied and said that that child is a production of your union together."

"So Taley is….."

"I'm sorry tails……but you are not the father."

**A/n: I EFFIN ROCK!!! I TOLD YOU I PULL STUFF FROM NOWHERE. Well I am officially a sophomore but not in high school. Sorry. I go to Harvard law but I am only 15. Hard to believe yes but my mother pushed me so hard when I was little that I had migraines every night. So now I am 15 and n college. WOOHOO!! I got a scholarship worth 100,000 grand from the Chicago-times and I am kicking ass! It's hard but I write in my free time, as you all may know! Well it's two in the morning and I have class at seven. Thanks to my loyal fans, you all get cookies!!! Now I'm about to go pop an aspirin and sleep. NIGHT! UPDATE SOON! **


	4. Dark Tails

**A/n: Well I am off classes for today and I finished ten hours of reading! Yay for me! Well, let me just say thank you to all my fans out there, you bitches rock. **

**R0cknR011- You effin rock And I am quite surprised that you THINK you know what's going to happen but you know me. I pull shit out my hat at any given time. HEHEHEHEHEHEEHE!! **

** Someone- Dude, thanks for the review **

**Eric Neo Matrix- YOU EFFIN ROCK! ROCK ON! **

Zoran Prower**-…I LIKE YOU. You're one pretty smart kid. Liking that. Anyway….Thanks DUDE…..YOU EFFIN ROCK! **

knuxnbat**- Wazza! Thanks for the review! YOU EFFIN ROCK! **

**NOW, I AM GIVING YOU FUCKER'S A WARNING SO ANYONE WON'T BITCH. THIS CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE MATERIALS NOT SUTABILE FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES. VEIWER DISCRESTION IS ADVISED (ALTHOUGH I AM 15 AND WRITING THIS…..STILL…IF YOUR BUTT GETS IN TROUBLE FOR READING THIS…IMA LAUGH!) **

**(I SOUND LIKE THE ANNOUNCER GUY ON THE MOVIES! LOL. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!) **

"**If the symbolism in this story was hinting to the meaning of wholeness, then what did the blue eyes represent? **

The class fell silent as dozens of gazes met the teacher's.

**"Think people." **

Again silence.

Mr. Henry sighed as he took his set and began to read his morning paper. "**Re-read chapters four through ten and give me an answer by tomorrow morning. That is all." **

Doing as they were told, the whole classroom took out there paperback editions of "The Bluest eye" by Toni Morrison (GO GET THAT DAMN BOOK!) and begun reading silently, or pretended to do so at least. It didn't take long for the classroom's unusual silence to be traded in for the slight audio of side conversations and the faint sounds of music playing for the class soon became bored, even though it had only been five minutes of silent reading. A few kids kept reading while trying their best to block out all distractions around them while the rest kept on going with their side conversations.

One of the very few kids still reading was the infamous bunny cream. Even though she had started hanging around the wrong crowd and got caught up in social popularity, she still had a personal goal of maintain a B average or better; but her reading was cut short by the faint "PSST"ing of someone behind her. That someone was no other than her "ex" best friend Hannah and she was trying hard to get the bunnies attention.

"Cream" she whispered, "Cream!"

Still ignoring the cat, cream kept reading and this made Hannah a bit pissed off.

"Cream."

Silence

"Cream"

"Again silence

"CREAM I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" She shouted, while earning a few "shhhhh"'s from her peers.

Rolling her eyes, cream turned to face Hannah. "What?"

"What the hell was that this morning?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Roxy?"

"What do you mean?"

This time it was Hannah's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't play dumb"

"Look, I didn't do anything."

"But you let the girl slap her friends!"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Cream don't be naïve."

Cream frowned. "Don't you have things to do?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I can handle myself."

"But you let Roxy treat her friends like shit."

"Again" Cream said while folding her arms across her chest, "Not my problem."

"You know she has a bad reputation right."

"Duh!"

Hannah sneered. "I would stay out that girl's way if I were you."

"If you must know, we are bestest buddies."

Hannah fell silent for a moment as she reflected to the good times when she and cream where close. "Just like we were?"

Cream quieted down for a moment. "………Kind of. Look, is there any point to this conversation?"

"My point is that Roxy is no good for you. She will turn her back on you."

"No she won't!"

"Look how she treated Melinda and Shay. They were once bestest buddies too, but then Roxy got all popularity hungry and started to betray them."

"Well I'm different."

Before Hannah could protest, the class bell rung and signaled that it was time to go home. Getting her things and filing out the room with the rest of her classmates, cream began to head towards her locker to get her purse but was halted by Hannah grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm only trying to help you!"

"By telling me to stay away from my best friend? I think not."

"I'm your best friend cream." Hannah sighed and let go of her friends' wrist, "Since you aren't woman enough to apologize I will. I'm sorry for snapping off on you okay? T was just your attitude was intolerable and I couldn't stand it."

"Well I got my period" Cream said while opening her locker, "What do you expect?"

Looking at cream's wrist and seeing dozen's of cut marks and discolored fur, Hannah became curious as she took her friend's wrist again to examine it more closely. "Cream……what is all this?"

"Let go!" Cream snapped while snatching away her wrist, "It's nothing."

"Are you….cutting yourself?"

"NO!"

"Then what was all that?"

"Cuts!"

"From?" 

"WHY?!" Cream shot back defensively.

"No need to get defensive cream I was just…"

"Back off Shanna." A familiar female voice called out from behind her, "Cream has no interest in you right now so run along."

"Roxy." She sneered, "What have you done to cream?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then why is she cut all on her wrist?"

"She did it." Roxy said while walking over to cream, "Not me."

"Cream why are you cutting yourself?"

Before cream could answer, Roxy held up her hand in signal to tell cream to keep quiet.

"She doesn't have to answer to you Manna."

"HANNAH!"

"Whatever." Roxy rolled her eyes then faced cream, "Ready?"

Cream nodded while closing her locker and grabbing her purse.

"Cream…don't go anywhere with that bitch."

Roxy paused and looked at the cat. "What you call me?"

"A bitch. Do I need to spell it out for you dumb hoe?"

Balling up her fist, Roxy stepped up to Hannah, so they were face to face, only to see a crowd begin to form around them. But she didn't care; the little frosh wasn't going to get away with calling her a bitch and she not do anything.

"I dare you to repeat that frosh."

"You are a bitch. B-I-T-C-H. BITCH!"

Pulling her fist back, Roxy got in her stance to hit , the now scared for her life, Hannah while the little cat just clutched her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain she was about to endure. But nothing came to her. Instead all she heard was the screams of her student peers quiet down and a few gasps here and there. Opening her eyes, Hannah saw that her teacher Mr. Henry had a good grasp on Roxy's fist and held the girl back from hitting her.

"Ms. Roxy, I do believe fights are intolerable here."

Roxy shot a death glare at Hannah then glared back at Mr. Henry. "Whatever."

"Go home now you all." He released Roxy's fist, "Fighting shouldn't solve your problems."

Roxy rolled her eyes as she began to walk out the school's entrance, while mouthing "Next Time pussy cat" at Hannah and with Cream to follow her. Cream couldn't help but look back at Hannah with sorrow as she followed Roxy out of the school for she couldn't believe her friend almost got pumbled by the toughest girl in school. In a way she felt guilty for nor stepping in but then again, it wasn't her fight.

Adverting her stare from Hannah's to back at Roxy; Cream kept walking out of the doorway and forward to Roxy's convertible where Melinda and Shay waited patiently for them.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"Cosmo?"

Silence

"Cosmo?" Tails said aloud again as he entered the hospital room, "You awake?"

"Tails?"

Tails looked down onto the hospital bed to see his Cosmo lying down with a ton of sheets covering her body while her ears occupied headphones.

"I didn't hear you" she turned off her Mp3, "I was listening to music."

Tails smirked. "Gift?"

"From Kara."

"Nice" Tails said as he examined the model of the device.

Unable to keep making small talk, Cosmo pulled the fox close to her body and locked his lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking for air, after what seemed like for minutes but were actually seconds, Cosmo began to blush and looked into Tails eyes.

"Sorry….I just missed you."

"I can see that." He smirked, "I see you are doing a lot better."

Cosmo nodded as looked around. "Where is Taley?"

"……….Outside."

"Oh" Cosmo paused, "Who is with her?"

"The staff on duty. She is too young to come in. Too many small hazardous objects."

"Okay." Cosmo smiled as she hugged the fox again, "You enjoying your bonding time with her?"

Tails chuckled lightly as he directed his gaze from Cosmo to the annoying beeping machine behind him. "It's alright. But this really has my interest."

"My heart rate machine? Why?"

"I just wonder what will happen if it suddenly….oh I don't know….STOPS?"

Cosmo flinched as she kept her eyes on Tails. "What…are you talking about?"

Tails grinned evil as he began to tap the screen of the contraption. "You lied to me Cosmo."

"Huh?"

"About Taley…..about you having cancer…ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

Cosmo gulped and lowered her head. "Tails I……."

Finally snapping, Tails pulled Cosmo's arm tightly, practically cutting off all circulation from the girl's forearm, and glared at her. "YOU FUCKING LIED!"

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed, "You just….I just wanted us!"

Tails tightened his grip on the girls arm, causing her to wince in pain, and pulled her closer to him. "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!"

"I didn't think you'd find out!"

"Well I did! I missed school for two weeks, took care of another person's child, and most importantly had my relationship with cream fucked up! 

"Tails you are hurting me!!!!"

Having enough of Cosmo's screaming, Tails slapped Cosmo across her face hard and threw her down onto the bed.

"Does it LOOK like I care!?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!!?" Cosmo shouted while beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"YOU ARE!?" Tails shouted while knocked over the stray tray that was next to him, "you made my life a living hell these two weeks."

"I just wanted us to be together!"

"THERE IS NO MORE US COSMO!!" YOU FUCKING LEFT!"

Cosmo buried her hands into her hands. "Tails……I'm sorry. Please let's just…."

Quieting her once again with a hard slap to the face, Tails sent Cosmo flying harder into the bed and practically making her fall off of the side. Tails couldn't take it any longer. All the baby sitting, lies, and deceit had finally sent him on the edge. All he could think of was making Cosmo pay and nothing more. His breath was ragged and his mind was racing. He was sweating bullets while his pupils dilated abnormally. Cosmo knew something was wrong with him but just couldn't figure it out.

Smirking evilly at Cosmo, Tails walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Cosmo's neck while whispering in her ear.

"What's the little cord in your back Cosmo?"

"Why?" she asked shakily.

"Just wondering." He smiled evilly as he released her and grasped the rubber line.

"NO TAILS DON'T TOUCH THAT. THAT'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME ALIVE RIGHT NOW. YOU PULL THAT AND I'LL DIE!"

"It's just a harmless cord. Besides, the doctor's aid you are fine. Just need more samples done for you."

"They are using this to test my nervous system. You pull this and you can kill me!"

"Well let's find out shall we?"

As Cosmo's eyes widened in terror, she felt Tails hands grasp the line tighter behind her and began to pray he wouldn't do what she thought he would do. Closing her eyes and waiting for her to black out, the last thing she heard was the monitor that managed her heart rate turn into this long "BEEP" sound. She knew it was over and just waited for her world to be eloped by darkness.

Smirking and laughing devilishly Tails dropped the plug to the monitor onto the floor and looked at the terrified Cosmo. He saw her open her eyes and stare at him with such freight that it even begun to scare himself. Feeling himself become dizzy, Tails started to lose his balance but used one of the chairs as a support. He could hear feet pitter-patter outside the doorway, as if they were running, as their owner rushed into the room. They were no other than the doctors on staff, at least about ten of them, as they began to check on Cosmo and ask if she was alright. He heard them say that they thought she had died or that they thought her heart rate dropped; either way, it wouldn't have been good.

Feeling as if he overstayed his welcome, Tails gave Cosmo one last look before exiting out the room and rushing towards the elevator; trying desperately to get away from all the lies and chaos.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I bet you all know by now that I do NOT like COSMO. Sorry I just don't. I didn't want to kill her because…..well I would have had a riot. Don't worry she's cool. Now before I have people tell me scientific shit, YES there are cords they attach to your nervous system in your back. I know trust me. My roommate is studying to be a surgeon. She told me. Well anyway, TRY AND GUESS why Tails acted that way. Guess right and you get a cookie! Till next time! **


	5. doing our own thing

**A/N: What is up bitches! I am updating like crazy. I was off classes for the night but I have classes at six, which EFFIN SUCK, so I won't update for a few more days. So here is the next chapter. **

**BTW, THANKS TO MY REVIWERS! YOU ALL GET COOKIES, except R0cknR011. He gets low fat carrot sticks. **

**knuxnbat****- you are my bestest buddie! You want Cosmo to die too!!! OMG I LOVE YOU! **

**Ray Tails2 Prower****- Dude thanks for the review. Glad you love the story. **

**R0cknR011****- You already know you EFFIN ROCK! Rock on! (And I applaud you for knowing what was going to happen. I see I have to shake things up) **

**Yangyang****- Thanks for the review. You effin rock too! **

**Someone- You effin rock! **

**Zoran Prower****- You are one smart kid. Lovin it! But what does me being in college have to do wit my writing? I know my writing isn't the best but…..umm…its eligible enough to read. And good luck on your professional writing. I know a publisher if you need one. **

**Tamashi- Thanks for the review YOU ROCK! **

**NOW ON WITH THE DAMN STORY! AND ONE MORE THING FRIGGIN CLUES PEOPLE! STOP OVER ANALYZING THINGS! But a hint: Half of you were right on why tails was like that. You people get two cookies! Love ya much bitches! **

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish. Got any ones?"

"Go fish. Got any fives?"

"Knuckles put down to five cards. "Got any twos?"

"Go fish. Got any sixes?"

"Go fish. Got any…."

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP WITH THE GO FISH?"

Sonic and knuckles both put down their deck of cards and stared at the black hedgehog.

"What?"

"You two fucker's heard me! I have listened to you two play this game too many goddamn times."

"Well" Knuckles sighed as he propped up his feet onto the coffee table and grabbed a beer, "Order some porn."

"Porn?"

"Yea sonic. You know…sex…..Oh wait, you know nothing about it."

Shadow laughed. "Sonic is still a virgin?"

"HELL NO!" The blue hedgehog shot back, "Me and Sally have had our moments."

"No sonic" Knuckles took a sip of his beer, "Making out doesn't count."

"I NEVER SAID IT DID!"

Shadow sighed and sat down next to Knuckles. "Sonic, we know Sally."

"So you know that she likes sex."

"She'll do it to anything that moves."

Sonic frowned and grabbed him a beer. "Not funny Knuckles. You don't see me complaining about Rouge."

"Rogue was a virgin before I got in her."

"Sure she was" shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well what about Amy?" Knuckles smirked, "You got sloppy seconds."

"Sonic never had sex with Amy." Shadow paused, "She was a virgin before I came along."

Sonic cleared his throat and looked away.

"SONIC!"

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT WAS WITH THE..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT!?" asked a familiar female voice as the sound of a door closing accompanied it. All turning around to face the doorway, Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow saw Rouge, Amy, and Sally enter the living room with a handful of shopping bags and, more than likely, a handful of their boyfriends maxed out credit cards.

"What the hell did you all buy?"

Amy and Rogue giggled. "Things."

"I see a Victoria Secret Bag ™ in your hand Amy" Shadow said smirking, "What's in it?"

Amy grinned as she lowered herself to Shadow's ear and began to whisper something. Causing him to flash a sudden Kool-Aid smile.

"OH YEAH!"

Knuckles grinned as Rouge sat on his lap while Sally did the same to Sonic. "Someone happy huh?"

Shadow's only reply was a wink to him and sonic as Amy grabbed his hand and led him to one of the backrooms of the apartment.

"Well" Sonic cleared his throat, "I see that we won't be seeing Shadow for a while."

Knuckles smirked as he slinked his arm around the bat's waist. "I see that."

"Oh before I forget, have you talked to Tails today? It just came to mind when I saw that orange Gucci bag Rouge bought today."

"Nope…..I haven't talked to him since yesterday. He told me he was going to see Cosmo today and that he…..GUCCI BAG!?"

Rouge blushed and giggled nervously. "It was on sale."

"For how much?"

"………..Eight Hundred."

"ROUGUE!"

"Sorry" she pouted, "But it matched my shoes."

"Your shoes are white."

"I bought some orange shoes."

"Rouge!"

Getting tired of hearing his friend argue with his girl, Sonic took out his Blue Motorola ™ Razor and scrolled down in his phone book for Tail's number. It wasn't like Tails to not call him, especially since he was a single father and all, and that began to make Sonic worry a little. He wondered if his friend was alright. If Taley was ok. If the apartment they were in was still in stable condition. If Cosmo was in stable condition. If HE was in stable condition. All these questions and more roamed the hedgehog's mind as he pressed the "Call" button and waited for his friend to pick up.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Tails looked upon the crystal blue water's of the lake as the soft breeze swept past him and everything else that surrounded him. The orange and red sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon as its luminescent rays reflected against the water, making the most beautiful painting that any man could see for free. Tails pulled his hoodie closer to his body, trying to amplify his body heat, and leaned his body against one of the rails that bordered him from being one with the sea.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling Tails lowered his head and became face to face with the clear blue waters. He was beating himself up inside for acting the way he did when he was with Cosmo and regretted ever doing so. He barely remembered half the incident but the parts he did remember terrified him. He wasn't himself and the way he acted reminded him of the act Eggman always portrayed. He was mean, ruthless, merciless, and most importantly demented. He had never seen Cosmo so afraid of him like that and never wanted to see her like that again.

Taking out an empty orange bottle, Tails scrutinized it carefully. He kept re-reading the label over and over again but it still wouldn't register in his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't believe he let himself get caught up in doing drugs. Apparently when his friend told him it was just amphetamine, a drug he thought could be used to help him with his severe head-ache he had that day and was harmless; he didn't feel the need to even look up what the drug meant. Later on finding out it was speed, he wasn't planning on taking them at any point in time but under severe stressful circumstances of finding out that Taley wasn't his and Cosmo didn't have cancer, he couldn't help but pop a few at the hospital. After finding out what the drugs had turned him into, he silently vowed not to take them again as he took one more glance at the bottle and threw it into the water.

Silently somewhat relieved, Tails looked up at the sky once more and saw that the once red and orange horizon was transforming into a purple and blackish color. He hadn't realized he had stood there that long. Taking out his phone, Tails saw that on his flashing screen was the words "One missed call". Although he had a missed call, Tails didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment and just wanted to be by himself. Zipping up his hoodie and taking one more look at the lake, Tails put on his hood and began to walk. Away from the drama. Away from his problems. Away from reality, even if just for a moment.

**Princessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincesslafyprincesslady **

"_**Welcome to McShonalds, may I help you?" **_

_**"**_Yea…can I have a double cheeseburger with fries and a big dumb drink?"

"_**Is that all?" **_

"Hold on." Roxy turned to Cream, "want anything?'

"Just a drink and some fries."

"Alright" Roxy turned back to the intercom, "And gimmie some fries and a drink."

"_**That all?" **_

_**"**_Yea."

"_**Five eighty five, drive around." **_

Doing as told, Roxy put her car back in drive and drove around the corner only to be stuck between an orange mustang and a station wagon in front of it. Putting her car in park once again, Roxy turned and faced her friends Shay and Melinda.

"You all ready for the party tonight?"

"You know this chick."

"Of course you're ready. You're ready for them guys."

"So!" Shay shot back, "I can't help if I am sexy."

"Sexy what?"

"You know what…."

Roxy sighed. "Shut up with that shit."

"Sorry." Both girls replied in unison.

Getting curious about their conversation, Cream tapped Roxy slightly on the shoulder and began to ask about what party she was referring to.

"Roxy?"

"Yea?"

"What party are you going to tonight?"

Roxy smirked as she looked in her glove compartment and handed cream a crumpled up piece of neon colored paper. Unfolding it and flattening it out on her jeans, Cream began to read its contents.

_Wazzup Jo, dis ya boi Roger inviting you to my eighteenth birthday party. It's from nine to whenever we feel like getting the fuck up out the house and crashing at our own crib. Ya digg? Dress to impress and bring a friend. See ya when I see ya. _

"Who's Roger?"

"My older brother."

"I didn't know you had an older brother."

"Well you do now." Roxy replied while moving up one space, filling in where the orange mustang was.

"So his party is tonight?"

"Sure is and you are coming."

"WHAT!?" Melinda and Shay squealed from the back seat.

"I didn't stutter." The female raccoon turned and faced the girls, "She is coming to the party and she is going to have fun with us."

"But Amy expects me to be home by…."

"I thought you were a rebel."

"I AM."

"I thought you didn't care about no one but yourself."

"I don't."

"I thought you just didn't care about any rules that will ruin your life."

"I don't."

"Then why should you care what time you get home?" Roxy questioned, "The bitch should be happy you even coming home."

Cream stopped and thought for a moment. "But I have on my day time clothes."

"So" Shay shot, "You look fine. Who cares what YOU got on?"

Cream sneered at Shay. "No one was talking to you."

Shocked at Cream's sudden change in demeanor, Shay got in defensive mode. "What you say hoe?"

"I'm not the one who fucks anything that moves."

"DAMN!" Roxy and Melinda chorused.

"Want to take this outside the car girl?"

Feeling as if this was her cue to step in, Roxy put her left arm between the two fuming females. "Alright, alright. Here is where I draw the line. NO FIGHTING CREAM."

Shay smacked her lips. "Whatever."

Roxy rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the bunny. "She wasn't about to do anything no way."

"YEA I WAS."

"Sure." Melinda laughed, "And I am the queen of England."

"You know what….."

"SHUT UP!" Roxy yelled again, "Now back to you cream. You are coming to his party."

"But your brother doesn't know me"

"Yes he does."

"I never met him."

"I told him about you."

"You…did?"

Roxy nodded.

"Why?"

"He likes play boy and you are a bunny. So since you are a bunny, you automatically are qualified to be his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Cream shrieked, "But me and Tails…."

"Fuck Tails. He is so two weeks ago."

Cream got quiet. "But….

_I love him _

Roxy noticed cream's mood change and decided to comfort her friend. "Trust me girl" she smiled, "My brother Roger is way better than Tails. Even sexier."

"Sexier?"

"He has an eight pack. Not a six pack…an eight pack."

Cream began to blush and Melinda and Shay began to get jealous.

Roxy smirked as she drove up to the front window to retrieve the food. "You'll love him. Trust me."

"If you are sure." Cream said as she flashed a smile.

_I guess……..it's best if I move on. Roger could be a nice guy. _

**Or is he? HMMMMMMM….. **

**A/N: DAMN TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE THIS! Hope you like. I'll update in a few days. Love to all my fans and readers. I did hit counter on my stories and I have 15,876 people reading this. YOU MOTHER'S ROCK!!!! TILL NEXT TIME! **


	6. redemption gimmie more

**A/n: Wazzup Bitches! It's me, Chanel, Princesslady back with another installment for Tails of the heart. Now let me just say these last chapters will be pretty…..how shall I put this…..DRAMATIC AND HEARTBREAKING. A few ADULT scenes may ensue but nothing major like a full gouged LEMON! HELL NO! It's to the point where it's hinting on the action. Anyway…..on with the effing story. **

Cosmo walked out of the two sliding double doors of the hospital and was quickly met with the scent of candy apples and rain. She knew then she was finally free from the emotional and physical chains of the hospital and was back to her normal life once again. She looked around and smiled at the sight of seeing the beautiful city lights of the buildings around her as the dark purple like colored sky enveloped them. Nothing changed while she was gone and it made her happy. Happy to know that at least some ting didn't change.

"You alright?" asked a soft voice from behind.

Turning around to see her sister, Kara, Cosmo smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. I just….It's good to see that some things never change."

Kara smiled as she hugged her sister. "You going to be alright?"

"Of course. I will always be okay."

"What about Taley?"

" Lena asked me in her will to watch over her and that I shall do. She may not be my flesh and blood but she sure seems like it." Cosmo said while smirking at the little sleeping fox in her sister's arm.

"And Tails?"

Cosmo paused as she looked at Taley then back at her sister. "We……just weren't meant to be."

"And you are alright with that?"

"Surprisingly I am." Cosmo smiled, "It may take a while before I am completely over him but…..I think it is all part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, the plan for my redemption."

"Your Redemption."

Cosmo chuckled as she grabbed the car keys from Kara's pocket and began to search for the car. "Yes. I think the first step in my redemption is to get over my first love and find someone new."

"I think you may be on to something Miss Cosmo."

Finally finding the car, Cosmo pressed the unlock key and allowed the vehicle to make its "BEEP" sound and flash its lights, signaling that it was now unlock.

"Of course I am. I know it will be hard but…….the first step in recovery is to move on."

"Can you really?"

Cosmo looked out upon the city once more. "I think I can. He has his heart set out for another and……It's not me."

Smiling, Kara gave her sister one more hug and made her way to the car, trying to not wake up the sleeping kitsune in her arms, as Cosmo stood near the entrance of the hospital still looking out onto the town. She knew forgetting Tails was going to be hard but knew it was the right thing to do. She still harbored feelings for him but he had moved on to another. It didn't make any sense in holding on to feelings that couldn't be returned and Cosmo finally realized that, even though it took her a bit more time than usual to figure it out.

Feeling a drop of water hit her head, Cosmo looked up to the dark colored sky and smiled. To her, rain signified truth. Truth because it was the only thing known to man that could hit harder than any essence. She realized that she would rather be hit with the harsh words of the truth, than the kind words of a lie.

Feeling more and more water droplets alike begin to hit her face, Cosmo began to make her way over to her sister, who was telling her to hurry up before it stormed, and away from the hospital. Taking one more look back at the scenery laid out before, Cosmo knew what she had to do. It was time for her to move on with her life and start something new. It was the first step in her redemption and she already knew it wasn't going to be an easy trip. But it was worth it and she knew it didn't seem like it now but in the end it would be.

Looking at a guy pass by and wink at her, Cosmo certainly knew she was doing the right thing. It was time to let the past go. After all, that guy was a doctor and Cosmo always wanted to be a nurse. Dress up anyone?

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"MOM, I AM GONE!"

"Hannah, you are NOT going out this late. It's dark outside."

"But I am going to see cream!" that cat shouted back as she grabbed her bag from her bed.

"You two made up!?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys from the night stand. "Sure."

"Good for you!" her mom called out, "Be back by eleven and I mean it."

"Thanks mom" Hannah called out back to her mother as she made her out her bedroom and to the front door, "I'll call in an hour."

Grabbing an umbrella from the hall closet, Hannah opened up the contraption while she stepped outside into the rain and closed the door behind her. Pulling her hoodie closer to her now shivering body, Hannah began to make her way towards the party she was sure cream was going to be at. She had to save her best friend from anymore mental damage done by Roxy and her two sluts of friends. Turning from her front drive way and onto the illuminated golden colored side walk, courtesy of the lamp posts lighting the street, Hannah made her way to Roxy's party. To save her friendship and her best friend.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

**It's Britney Bitch! **

The bass beats of the song began to play into the bunny's ear as she attempted to make her way through the crowd of horny teenagers.

**I see you **

The, surprisingly big, living room was room to almost two hundred people and they were all grinding against each other; making it hard for anyone to move.

**And I just wanna dance with you **

Luckily, Cream had Roxy right in front of her to guide her way through the immense crowd of kids and to a small group of men that were seated in a secluded area in the corner.

**Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you **

Grabbing Cream's hand, Roxy snatched the bunny towards the table and began to introduce her.

**Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room **

"What is up with ya Baby?" Roxy yelled over the music and to a muscular man standing next to her.

"What's good with you Roxy?" he hugged her, "Who's your friend?"

Roxy turned her attention to cream and grinned. "This is the girl I was telling you about"

"This is cream?"

Roxy nodded. "Sweet huh?"

"I'll say" said another guy that was surrounded around the table.

**We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin') **

He had the smell of whiskey and smoke on him which made cream turn her nose up at him in disgust.

"Playing hard to get huh sweetie?" he whispered in her ear, "I'll fix that."

Letting out a loud squeak, cream moved closer to Roxy and clung to the girl's arm. "Roxy?"

"Yea."

"Who is he?"

"My brother's best friend." She smiled and pulled her arm away from the bunny, "Don't worry. You two will become really close later on. For sure."

**Cameras are flashing my way  
Dirty dancing **

Cream flashed a weak smile at Roxy as she saw the girl walk away. "Sure…if you say so."

"You are sure hot." The guy said.

"Thanks."

"You like older guys?" he hiccupped as he grabbed another beer from a cooler nearby.

"I don't know…N-N-Never dated any really."

"Can I ask you something?"

Cream nodded.

"Do I make you horny?"

Cream jerked back slightly as she let the expression of fear, anger, and disgust inch across her face.

"Leave the girl alone." A male voice called out as its owner came over and bashed the guy on the head with a bag of cheetos ™. Looking at the uncomfortable cream, the guy flashed a smile and tossed the chips her way.

**They keep watchin' (they keep watchin')  
Keep watching **

** "**Like cheetos?"

Cream nodded as she opened the bag and nibbled one of the orange puffs. "Thanks."

"No problem" he smiled, "Ignore Dan the whole time. When he is drunk, he gets retarded."

Cream giggled and snacked on another puff. "What's your name?"

"Roger."

Cream looked up and stared at the male replica of Roxy. He was at least six foot three and had darker fur than Roxy's. His eyes were greyish blue and from what cream could see was the outline of an eight pack resting beneath his skin-tight muscle shirt he had draped slightly over his Abercrombie and Fitch jeans. Cream couldn't help but blush as she imagined him without the shirt, but soon scolded herself for thinking in such a way, especially since she just met the guy.

"I'm cream." She finally answered back.

He smirked. "I know."

**Feel's like the crowd is saying **

** "**Happy birthday." Cream said shyly as she ate a handful of Cheetos ™

Roger smiled and grabbed cream's wrist, taking her by surprise, and began to lead her to the middle of the "dance floor".

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and faced the now heavily blushing bunny and pulled her closer to his body, causing friction between the two. "Dancing with you."

Cream blushed. "Dance like how?"

Roger turned cream around, so now he was behind her and she was on him. "Like this."

Cream felt herself become hot as she felt Roger begin to grind his hips against the fabric of her jeans while his hands began to roam over her thighs. With the music pulsating and singing its siren song into her ear, it didn't take long before cream's senses where out the window and into the street.

Cream felt herself become wild like the night she and tails grinded on each other at the rave he had took her to, and in response she began to grind back. She could feel Roger's grin down her back as she began to move her body to the beat of the music and to the rhythm of Roger's gyrations. Pulling the bunny's waist closer to his roger began to grind faster, sending the bunny's senses over the edge as neon lights began to strobe throughout the living room. Inside cream was shouting a "no!" and that "this wasn't right!" but her body was singing a different tune. It was egging her on and even telling her to take it to the next level by grinding harder against the male racoon and teasing his erection. It was telling her to….

**Gimme, Gimme more ** **Gimme, More ** **Gimme, Gimme, More ** **Gimme, Gimme more **

**A/N: I LOVE THAT BRITNEY SONG!! GOT IT ON MY IPOD! (COUGHS) Anyway, hoped you like. It took three hours took get this chapter right. Love ya bitches! **


	7. the plan

"You see that hoe?"

"Mmmhhmmm" Melinda replied while adorning her mouth with a handful of fruit, "Dancing like a two dollar hoe."

"She all up on Roger but mostly his crotch."

"Mmmhhmmm."

"I don't see what that man see in her." Shay smacked her lips, "She ain't nuttin but a slut. You know she slept with tails right?"

"Fo' real?"

"Hell yea." Shay paused and eyed cream, "That hoe."

"Stop hatin'." A familiar voice called out, "You just mad because my brother dissed you."

"Roxy please. He can't handle me."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever; Look, I am going to go get some more beer and wine."

"Why?"

"Because we all out of it and people are beggin for more."

"Well" Melinda said as she grabbed her purse, "I am going with you. It's better than watching cream have dance sex with Roger."

"I second that."

Roxy eyed her two friends suspiciously before finally giving in. "Alright, but you two aren't getting any candy."

Melinda and Shay groaned. "Fine" they said in unison.

Rolling her eyes once more, Roxy turned around and began to lead both girls throughout the intense crowd of teens and to the front door. Just like when they first arrived, it was hot and very tight. A few people bumped into the three girls, causing Roxy to get pissed off and yell at few unlucky victims, but they eventually got to their destination.

Taking out her cell phone, while opening the front door and leaving it up to Melinda and Shay to retrieve the umbrellas from the coat closet, Roxy began to type in number's onto the number pad on her phone and held it to her ear, letting the ringing sound pulsate on her ear lobe.

"Hello?" a voice said, finally answering their phone.

"I am leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes. Cream and Roger are still on the floor so wait a few minutes."

The voice laughed slightly. "When will you be back?"

"In an hour, but make sure it happens while I am not here."

"Can do."

"Sean, remember what I said."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Dan is all ready to go so don't worry."

"I mean about hurting her. You hurt her, you deal with me."

"Don't worry."

Roxy walked out the door with Melinda and Shay following her and shielding her from the pouring rain with the umbrellas they retrieved. "Alright, I'll be back."

Hanging up the phone, Roxy stopped and looked back towards the living room window only to see cream dancing with her brother and having a good time. Roxy felt herself smile slightly as she gazed upon her friend smiling and laughing, even though cream was worried she wouldn't have any fun while they were at the party

A rush of guilt came over the girl as she began to rethink everything she had plotted out for the evening. She couldn't help but ask herself questions on whether or not to go through with the plan she had originally laid out. Was she really going to risk getting another girl hurt for the sake of fame and a quick dollar? Was she really about to turn her back on her friend? Was THIS the kind of person she truly was? All these questions and more raced through the female racoon's mind as the small water droplets began to hit her fur.

"Roxy?" Shay called out, breaking the girls thoughts, "You cool?"

Giving one more look at the smiling cream, Roxy turned to her friend and smiled. "Yea I am good."

"You looked lost for a second."

"Well" she paused and pulled her jacket closer to her body, "I was just thinking."

"About?" Melinda asked.

"Stuff."

"Like?" asked melinda again, trying to push the question

"Hey, Hey , hey!" Roxy smacked her lips, "Is we going to stand here and talk or are we going to go out and get us some tipsey?"

With both girls exchanging glances at each other and returning huge grins back to Roxy, the three of them began to walk together down the golden luminescent street and into the night, leaving the little bunny in a house full of tenagers only to fend for herself.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY**

"I am tired!"

"Me too" Roger agreed as he sat down in one of the scattered fold out chairs, "You wore me out girl."

Cream blushed and sat down next to Roger. "Sorry about that."

"It's no big" he wiped his forehead, "I didn't expect that from a little girl like you."

"I am not that young you know."

Roger smirked as he retrieved two bottles of water from the cooler nearby and tossed cream one. "Sure you aren't."

"I am practically a woman."

Roger smirked. "A woman huh?"

Cream nodded as she opened up the water bottle and took a sip. "You don't believe me?"

"My definition of a woman is a female that OFFICIALLY became one."

"What do you mean?"

"You are slow aren't you?"

"No..."

Roger chuckled as he too took a swig of his water. "It's alright. You are young and don't know much about being a woman."

"I do too. I officially became a woman two weeks ago."

Roger chocked on his water and gave cream the "WTF" look. "Excuse me?"

"Who's the slow one now?" Cream smirked.

"Touche'. but you...lost it two weeks ago?"

"Lost what?"

"Your virginity?"

Cream blushed as she took another sip of her water. "I didn't mean that."

Roger grinned as he screwed back on the cap of his water bottle and got up, extending a hand out to cream while doing so. "Come on."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"Come...on to where?"

Roger's grinned widened as he took cream's hand, making the bottle fall from the girl's hands and onto the plush carpet with a inaudible thud, and pulled her towards the starwell.

"Roger, where are you taking me?"

"To another part of the party."

"It's another part?"

Roger stopped and looked into cream's hazel brown eyes. "V.I.P only hun."

**A/N: Short i know but i had homework. Well my story is almost over and my next one is about SHADAMY. LOOK OUT FOR IT. Love my reviwers. you all rock. Till next time**


	8. Gone

**A/N: TWO MORE CHAPPIES MOTHER'S!!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! **

**SUGGESTIVE CONTENT!!!!!! YOU BEEN WARNED BITCHES! **

Water droplets began a steady beat atop of the cat's pink frilly umbrella as gusts of wind began to push against the feline's shivering body. It had been nearly three hours since she had left her home to go retrieve her friend and she, for one, was exhausted. Walking fifteen miles in the past three hours was a challenge in itself, but when it came down to it when wearing heavy boots, that had a three inch heel glued onto the bottom, it was in another battle field in its own. She got caught in the storms' mud formed puddles a few times and almost fell face first onto the cold hard pavement. Luckily, she used a nearby rail to keep her balance as she freed her foot from its sticky prison and kept on walking. She was going to do whatever it took to keep cream from harm's way. She knew, by common sense really, that something was going to happen. Whether it was with Roxy or anyone else, she knew her best friend was going to get in some kind of predicament and just knew it was up to her to get her out. One way or another.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"Roger?" cream asked her voice shaky and nervous, "Why are we in a dark room?"

Silence occupied the room as cream felt her hand become free from the warm prison of Roger's hand. She heard him walk away slightly and sit on something, but still he said not a word.

"Roger?"

Silence again

"This isn't funny!"

Again…Silence.

"I am leaving. I will be downstairs if you-"

Cutting off the bunny from her semi- rant, a small dimly lit light suddenly shone throughout the room, making it just enough light to see its features. The room was a cream colored one, and had the regular essentials of a bedroom as occupants of said room. A king size bed with black sheets, a dresser and a nightstand, a area rug here and there and scattered all over the wall were football posters and pictures of half naked females.

"Roger, what is with the small light? Why can't you just turn on your ceiling light?"

"Because" a male voice called out, startling cream, "It would ruin the scene."

"Scene?"

"Yes my little bunny" the voice said as a hand began to caress the bunny's cheek," It would make the scene seem….unreal."

"Roger….this isn't funny."

"No one is laughing cream." Another voice called out, different from the first.

Cream began to become nervous and backed away a little, only to be blocked by a person's arms being slinked around her upper body. A soft scream escaped the girl's lips but was quickly muffled by the feel of a rough hand being placed over her lips.

"Hush now little one."

A few chuckles echoed thought the room as the light that shone began to glow more fully. To cream's surprise, she was not alone in the room with Roger, but with five other men. Dan, the pervert she met a while back, the guy Roxy was talking to, and the three other guys that she saw surrounding the secluded table she saw when she had first arrived.

Cream began to become scared and started to wriggle herself out of the strong arms that protected her. She tried to scream louder, hoping her cries for help could be heard, but her sound was inaudible for the hand placed over her mouth took away that right and kept her silent.

"Don't freak cream." Dan coaxed, slowly unloosing the silk tie around the robe he was sporting, "We are going to make you a star."

"You will be shown all over the net and not to mention be rented out to lonely men who are sex deprived." Roger added with a smirk as he tilted the owner of the light, which turned out to be a camera, foreword slightly.

"Just let me do all the work and you try your best to enjoy okay?"

Cream shook her head violently as she tried desperately to get out of the deadly grasp again. With a chuckle of amusement, Dan slinked closer to cream and began to stroke her rose colored cheeks. Her heart jumped a few times as her breath became more and more ragged to his touches.

Dan smirked as he lowered himself to the girl's ear. "You'll love it don't worry."

Cream shook her head again as hot tears began to trail down her face and lead onto the rough hands that kept her silent.

"Don't cry little cream" Roger said warmly, "You'll be okay."

With not even given the chance to protest, even the slightest bit, Cream was yanked by Dan's cold hands from the clutches of said arms and was thrown onto the king size bed. She yelped in surprise as she felt the room spin along with her. With a soft thud, cream landed on her back atop of the bed, shirt slightly disheveled and bra slightly visible, as her legs were pried open by Dan's hands.

Another attempt to scream was blocked as Dan's harsh lips encased hers while the light of the camera shone on the two. Chuckles and shouts of encouragement rang throughout the room as Cream was still being harshly kissed by the male. His hands began to roam over her body as her soft whimpers were being ignored.

Since he was so tall and heavy, Cream didn't stand a chance in pushing him off of her tiny body and use that chance to escape. He was at least two hundred something pounds of mostly muscle and was like a skyscraper to the small petite bunny.

"Dan" she whimpered in between kisses, "Please...stop"

"Sorry cream" he smiled as he ripped apart her tank top and exposed her red satin covered chest to the brisk cool air of the bedroom, "But one, I am getting paid to do this and two, you are too fucking hot of a virgin to pass up."

Cream gasped slightly as her lips once again were enclosed with Dan's. She could feel his hands roam all over her torso as the light of the camera zoomed in on her features. His hands were as cold as ice and his touches made her body shiver slightly. She felt him trail his kisses from her lips to her neck as one of his hungry hands rested along her breast.

Trying desperately to move away from his touches, cream began to try and push Dan off her now sore body. To her surprise, he just chuckled as he signaled two of the five men over to the bed. They both carried smirks across their faces as they slowly strode over to the bed, carrying a metal case with them.

The little bunny's eyes grew wide in horror as the case was opened only to reveal silver metallic handcuffs and a black silk blindfold. For a brief moment, Dan eased up his weight off her body, giving cream just enough of a moment to move, to retrieve the items. Taking advantage of this, cream wriggled herself from under Dan's body and rolled over onto the floor. With a loud thump, Cream fell on her bottom and winced in pain. She began to rub her backside free of the pain but was soon halted for a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back atop the bed.

"Trying to get away miss cream?"

"Get off me!"

Dan chuckled as he pressed his lips back against creams, only to be bitten by the little bunny on his upper lips. Lifting up slightly to inspect his lip, Dan saw that the little gash she made bleeding and began to swell up. Looking up into Dan's now angry eyes, cream began to whimper for mercy as she felt a hand cross along her face. A few "Oooh's" and "damn!" or two could be heard as the girl's head was forcefully swung to the side by the intense force. Sheltering the pain of her cheek with he aid of her hand, Cream held her stinging cheek as fresh tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Snatching her hand away from her face, Dan pinned both the girls' arms above her head as he swiftly attached one end of the handcuffs to her wrist and the other to the bed post.

"You hurt my damn lip!"

Cream stayed silently as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Don't you have anything you want to say?"

Cream once again looked at Dan dumbfounded.

Getting fed up with the girl's silence, Dan back handed the bunny once more, but this time earning a loud scream of pain as his reward.

"Answer me!"

"Dan!" Roger yield, "CHILL! Roxy will kill me if anything happens to her."

Dan sighed as he looked back at the now crying bunny. "Fine, I'll end this shit now."

Smirking while doing so, Dan began to unfasten cream's blue jeans and snake them down her slightly curvy highs; allowing them to fall onto the carpeted floor with an inaudible thud. Cream shrieked loudly as she began to become even more and more nervous by the second. She tried desperately to hide her half naked body from the burning eyes of the man as a sly grin came across his face.

"For thirteen cream, you sure have a curvy body."

"STOP PLEASE! ONLY TAILS SHALL SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"That fox guy?" Dan asked as he turned around to face his friends, which they answered with a nod, "He can't have you all to himself miss cream."

Cream shook her head no as she began to let a full flow of tears cascade down her flushed cheeks. "I wanted my first time to be with him. Don't take that away from me!"

Stunned from the bunny's bluntness, Roger began to start and rethink the whole idea. After all, he knew Tails had friends and if he found out what was happening right now, He wouldn't hesitate to call them.

"Dan" Roger cleared his throat and turned off the camera, earning stares from the room full of men, "Maybe we shouldn't. We can go to jail."

"Little cream won't talk will she?" Dan asked warmly as he kissed the crying girl.

"I mean...Tails knows people."

"Name a few." Sean challenged.

"Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. Not to mention that Bat like girl and that ink hedgehog. She has a temper when upset."

"You think I am scared of them?"

"I just think that..."

"Look, you and your sister were the ones who thought this through. The producers wanted a Bunny in the porno and that's what you gave me!"

Cream's ears shot up as she heard Dan mention Roger and his SISTER. It took a second to process in the girl's mind what he meant for she was trying to figure out if Roger had another sister. The only one that could come to mind was Roxy, her so called best friend.

"Roxy?" she asked softly.

Dan smiled. "Yup. Believe it or not, your BEST FRIEND set you up. Why do you think she took you here? She just wanted to get paid."

"Paid?"

"She and Roger over there signed a contract with a local erotic production agency and they make secret home porn movies and sell it to them."

"So..." Cream flinched as she began to close her legs, "That means..."

"You are about to be in a porn video hun."

Signaling Sean to take over the controls of the camera, Dan began to fiercely kiss Cream's lips while untying her red satin underwear, sliding them to her ankles and pushing them to the floor. Cream began to scream out to the world was soon quieted by the harsh fabric of the blindfold being smashed against her lips. She nearly choked on her own scream as she felt Dan tie it tightly behind her neck.

She couldn't breath; even if she wanted to she couldn't for her breath was caught between her throat and her chest. Her heart was skipping a beat every other second as her body began to get aroused against her will. Dan's touches were toxic and deadly and just like the rain hitting the window pane outside; they were hurted softly.

Closing her eyes tightly as she felt the last article of her clothing fall to the floor, Cream began to dream of Tails. She imagined that he would be the one who would do this to her in her dreams and not some guy she just met. She wished it was her lovable kitsune for she trusted him more than anyone in this world and knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Allowing her tears to run down her face again as a sharp pain surged throughout her body, cream yelped out in pain. Dan's lips smacked against hers as he swallowed her screams. It was an awkward feeling that she felt as her lower half of her body felt stiff ad tight but at the same time, liberated and pleasured. Shutting her eyes tighter as the pain surged trough out her body again as the force below her waist began to move in and out her body, Cream silently begged Tails for forgiveness as her hot tears ran down in symphony with the rain.


	9. Tails

**A/N: I AM UPDATING SO I CAN FINISH THIS STORY. Thanks to my two reviewers, you two rock. And yes Zoran my stories are kind of predictable but then again, NO ONE knows what I am going to do next now do they? Enjoy yourself! **

Tails nodded his head to the rhythm of the beat as it pulsated throughout his ears. The song "Cyclone" By Baby Bash and T-Pain played throughout his head as he closed his eyes and lay back against the comfy head cushion of the Black hound bus.

Not too long after Tails had left the lake, the kitsune had bought himself a two week bus ticket to anywhere within the islands. He may have spent all the money he had to his name on the ticket but already thought up a plan for him to acquire more. He was going to probably get a temp job as a clerk or cashier to pay for some of his hotel fees and so he could have a few extra dollars in his pocket for the two weeks; and when he returned, more than likely shack up with Sonic again until he graduated. He knew that he was being a bit too drastic but he had to get away and he found this as his final solution to all his problems.

With the song fading into silence, Tails began to turn off his Ipod and put it deep within his pockets. He heard the driver announce that they would leave in five minutes and told them to get their seat belts on so they could depart. As Tails reached for the strap of the buckle, his phone began to ring, startling him while it did so. Reluctantly taking out his phone, he saw the caller ID said Cream. A bit surprised that out of everyone that would call him it would be her, Tails answered the phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

It was silence for a brief minute for Tails could have sworn he heard light sobs.

"Cream?"

"Tails" she sniffled, "You there?"

"Yea…..what's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"what's wrong?"

Tails heard cream cough a few times as the sounds of her sobs echoed softly throughout the phone. "Nothing I just need you to some get me."

Raising an eyebrow and walking to the back of the bus, Tails continued the conversation. "Cream, I know you."

There was a light pause between the two for a moment but was interrupted when tails spoke again. "Cream you there?"

"Yes."

"What's REALLY the matter?"

Unable to tell Tails the truth about what happened at the party, Cream Began to make up a lie. She was afraid that if she told Tails she wasn't a virgin any longer, he wouldn't love her anymore or think of her the same. She thought of herself as a dirty whore. She felt she was now worthless and to tell Tails that she had sex with a random person would be emotional suicide.

"Nothing, I am just tired of the party."

"Party?"

"………Yea." cream gulped, "Roxy's Friends are annoying."

"Roxy who?"

"The Roxy at school." Cream replied shyly into the phone.

"CREAM!"

Pulling the phone away from her sensitive ear, Cream began to speak. "Please don't yell."

"YOU KNOW SHE IS BAD NEWS!"

"………I thought she was my friend" the bunny replied while trying to surpress tears from falling down her cheeks.

Tails sighed and stuffed his right hand in his pocket. "Where are you?"

"At her house."

"CREAM!"

"………I'm sorry."

Sighing again, Tails tooked at his watch and then spoke back into the phone. "Does Amy know you are there?"

Cream shook her head no as she mumbled a hardly audible no to accompany it.

"Why doesn't Amy know?"

"I didn't tell her."

Tails sighed again as he looked back up to the front of the bus, seeing that the driver was signaling everyone to be seated for htye were about to pull off. "Cream…………."

"If you can't get me I understand. I wouldn't blame you."

"Cream…..just hush okay." he huffed as he yelled to the driver to let him off, with the portly driver doing as told, "I'll be there in thirty-minutes."

Cream shrieked. "You're really coming?"

Tails watched as the Blackhound bus he was supposed to be on drove away, "Yea…….I'm coming."


	10. Hannah

**A/N: it's here the final CHAPPIE!!! OMG!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIWERS! YOU 37 ROCK! YOU BITCHES KEEP THIS STORY GOING! **

**Rock I meant to ask if I can use one of your original characters actually. If you don't mind really. But you effin rock! **

Rune the Rabbit

tehpeople

Snake15000

tails360

1989 sonic

Shika Kev Prower

Zoran Prower

Yangyang

**THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! Hope to see you for shadamy: airwave blues and my final installment of Tails of the heart 3: alterations **

Hannah was now a block away from the female raccoon's house party with the rain was finally letting up. Closing her umbrella and fastening the Velcro strap on the side of the contraption, Hannah retired it to her purse. She wiped her brow free of the fresh rain water with the accumulation of sweat as she took a breather and stopped in front of a local corner store. The feline had walked many of miles just to retrieve her friend ad quite frankly, she was exhausted. She planned of only being an hour or two but didn't realize exactly how far Roxy's house really was. When she checked on map quest, the estimated time was twenty minutes. Like the crazy girl she was, she thought it would be an hour tops because of the rain and occasional stops she'd make. She didn't realize it was the estimated travel time by car.

Pausing to catch her breath, Hannah was soon greeted by some unexpected guest.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Cream held her legs close to her cold shivering body as she moved her back closer to the metal fence. She had been outside exposed to the weathers cruel conditions for nearly an hour and she could feel it begin to take its toll on her. She began to cough more as her nose began to feel all stiffly and clogged. Making a mental note to drink some orange juice when she got home, cream rested her chin on her knees as she patiently waited for her savior to come and rescue her from what she thought was a nightmare.

She saw Dan come out a few times, with that same smirk on his face, to see if she was still there and then left once he saw her. He tried to talk to her once, but the little bunny ignored him and scooted herself away from him. Then Roger tried to come out and apologize, but the bunny was too pissed off and hurt at him that she couldn't even look him in the eye. She just began to rock herself against the metal fence as she silently prayed that tails would hurry up and get there.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"Roxy?"

Roxy popped her wad of strawberry flavored gum and cocked her hip. "Hannah" she smirked, "Small world huh?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Shopping for alcohol, you?"

"Saving cream from you!" Hannah looked behind the girl only to see Melinda and Shay both sporting the same expression Roxy had on, "Where is cream?"

"At my house."

"BY HERSELF!?"

"Chill Bitch."

Hannah rolled her eyes as she began to walk towards her destination. "I don't trust you."

"Why not" Roxy said with sarcasm in her voice as she began to catch up with the cat, with her two friends trailing behind her, "I am a good babysitter."

"Please, you left cream, A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD, by herself at a party FULL OF MEN!"

"She can handle herself"

Hannah stopped and face Roxy. "I swear if we weren't approaching train tracks I would kick your ass."

Roxy smirked as she began to unclasp her earrings and handing them off to Melinda, who stepped back along with Shay. "You would huh?"

Hannah nodded as she turned around and kept walking.

Getting fed up with the feline's attitude; Roxy rushed up to the girl and pushed her, making her fall a few yards away from the metal tracks.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Looking at her cell phone, Cream silently cursed the time as she saw that it had now been an hour and a half since she last spoke with Tails. At first she was ecstatic that he was coming to save her from this awful nightmare but was silently loosing hope as she saw thirty minutes drift away and be replaced with an hour. She called the infamous two tailed fox twice in the last half hour, but got nothing but his voicemail.

Se kept contemplating on whether or not to call Amy. She was sure she would come get her, after about ten minutes of yelling at her through the phone, but none the less come get her. The thought kept going back and forth in the rabbit's mind as she began to take out her cell phone, still wishing the fox would hurry up.

Finally giving up all hope, cream scrolled down in her phonebook and got the pink hedgehog's number. Just as she was about to press the "Dial" button, a familiar colored phantom pulled up in front of the house.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"BITCH!" Hannah growled as she got up and dusted the dirt of her outfit.

"Is the little pussy mad?" Roxy teased.

"QUIT IT LITTLE BANDIT!"

"I AM NOT A BANDIT!"

"YEA YA ARE!"

Roxy gave Hannah her signature evil eye and pushed the feline again. This time Hannah fought back and pushed the raccoon with the same amount of force.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT!"

"Thought you'd beat my ass!" Roxy shouted as she threw a punch to Hannah's jaw, sending her back a few feet.

Wiping her mouth free of a mixture of salvia and blood, Hannah rose to her feel and rushed over to the raccoon, kicking her in her stomach. The female raccoon yelped out in pain as she began to hold her stomach. Feeling a sense of nervousness come over her, Hannah bent down also to see if the girl was alright; only to get a sly smirk and another punch to the jaw.

"You fell for it hoe!"

Hannah wiped her mouth as she looked up at the girl. "You dirty scheming slut!"

"Oh shut up!" Roxy yelled as she leaned down and grabbed the feline's tail and dragged her towards the train tracks.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"Cream?"

Cream smiled as she put her phone away and got up to rush over to tails. "YOU CAME!"

Smiling, Tails got out of the running car and hugged the bunny. "Sorry it took long, I had to borrow Sonic's car."

"You……told him?"

Tails nodded as he gazed in Cream's brown eyes. "He was surprised to see me actually and was really in the mood to talk, but I told him that it was an emergency and I needed to see his car."

"You couldn't make anything up?"

Tails shook his head no. "You know how Sonic is about his car."

Cream sniffed a bit as she snuggled deep into the fox's chest fur. "I missed you."

"Why were you outside?"

Cream paused for a moment as she thought up a lie. "It was hot in there." She sneezed a little and wiped her nose slightly on her glove, "Sorry."

Tails grinned as he picked up the bunny and placed her inside of the vehicle. "It's time to get you home."

Cream nodded as she laid back into the warm leather seats of the car. "Thanks."

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

"LET GO!" Hannah screamed in between her instinct alarming meows.

"NOPE!" Roxy shouted.

"ROXY STOP!"

"STILL NO!"

Getting fed up with the raccoon; Hannah unleashed her claws from her hands and scratched the girl on her arm. With a yelp of pain escaping the girl's lips, Roxy threw Hannah's body onto one of the metal tracks as she began to inspect her arm.

"YOU PUSSY! YOU HURT MY ARM!"

"You hurt my tail!" Hannah countered as she began to rub her sore tail.

Roxy snarled at the girl as she stepped on the cat's ankle, receiving a scream from Hannah, and kicked the girl in her chest. Hannah immediately lay down onto her cold metal bed as she tossed around in pain. It was now a flaming burning sensation surging throughout her chest that she couldn't bear. She silently hoped the pain with disperse as tears began to cascade down her cheeks, but was let down as it only got more intense.

Melinda and Shay were witnessing the whole entire thing from the sidelines and really didn't know hat to do. Loyal to Roxy, they chose to not step in for it was her fight; and also loyal to their good conscience, they wanted to run in and help the poor feline. Just as they thought, Roxy could sense their confusion and signaled them to stay put as she walked over to the cat.

"I told you I would get you later didn't I?"

Hannah just kept crying as she felt part of herself begin to cling onto something hard. Not really caring at the moment, Hannah ignored it and kept trying to aid her pain.

Roxy smirked as she kicked Hannah one last time. "Next time don't mess with me little girl."

Hannah merely nodded as she kept tossing around in pain, only to have her senses of danger snap her out of her agonizing state as the familiar sound of a trains horn echoed throughout her ears.

**Princessladyprincessladyprincesslady **

Cream felt sleep take over her drained body as she softly closed her eyes. It was the perfect ambience for her to sleep and she was taking full advantage of it. She knew it was going to be awkward sleeping but her body had a mind of its own. It was physically drained and she was emotionally drained. With that combination, anyone is set up for an immediate snooze.

Finally feeling deep sleep come over her limp body, the shout of Tails awakened her as he shouted out Hannah's name.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Roxy freaked out by the sound of the train and scooted back away from the declining railroad bars that separated the outside world from its tracks. Hannah on the other hand, forgot all about her agonizing pain and began to crawl herself off of the metal bars, only to be pulled back into them. Hannah desperately tried to pull away from the tracks as she saw the train begin to round the corner of the tracks, coming full speed in her direction. She saw that the problem rested on her shirt for it was caught onto one of the bars and snagged on pretty good. The feline tried to pull it a few times but got nothing as her results. She turned back around to see the train heading full speed closer and closer to her body as echoes of people shouting rang through her ear.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Cream was traumatized at the scene she was witnessing on the tracks. There goes her best friend Hannah stuck on train tracks as people stand and call for help, only for it to be Roxy and her two bitches standing right there doing nothing. The raccoon had already hurted one person tonight and cream surely wasn't going to let her hurt another. Taking it upon herself, cream unfastened her seatbelt and bolted out of that car, racing towards the tracks and the speeding train.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Tears began to run down the cat's cheeks as she desperately tried to pull her shirt away from its metal prison. No matter how hard she pulled, the fabric wouldn't come undone. With the loud sound of the trains screeching wheels attempting to halt and the loud sound of its horn drowning it out, Hannah was just a few meters away from being face to face with the machine.

She began to scream out to her mom as she heard police sirens echo throught the street. She prayed they would do something to help her, but knew that they were really too late. Looking up to see Roxy's scared eyes meet hers, Hannah silently asked her "why?" as she laid down and braced herself for fate.

**PRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADYPRINCESSLADY **

Cream ran as fast as her legs could carry her, despite the tremendous pain in between her legs, towards the train tracks. She tried to call out the cat's name but was drowned out by the train's horns and the people's shouts. She heard Tails yell after her when she bolted out the car and could feel his presence behind her, trying desperately to catch up with her. She also heard a few people yell out to her to stay put and one officer even tried to grab her; but it wasn't going to stop her. Her best friend needed her and she was the only one who was going to do something.

Finally reaching the railroad railings, Cream jumped over one of the red and white bars and raced over to her crying friend. At first Hannah was startled but smiled when she saw cream's face. Cream held on tight to Hannah as she too began to cry. She began to slowly rock her friend telling her she was sorry and never meant any of what she had said. But it was too late. The two girls were face to face with a bright light as they quickly closed their eyes. Both best friends holding each other, they said their silent apologizes as they were encased in darkness.

** T.B.C **

**A/N: Well, BET YOU ALL DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Well the second story is over and I hoped you enjoyed. I love you guys and you all keep my story going. It'll be a third Tails of the heart so don't bitch. Love you guys! **


End file.
